


If You Want To (Only If You Want To) AUTHOR'S NOTE 9/8/20 PLEASE READ

by pflanzenfee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Insomniac Bang Chan, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT8, One Shot, Polyamory, Slice of Life, chat fic, partial lapslock, romantic pairings, text fic, these are my sons and i love them, this work is my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pflanzenfee/pseuds/pflanzenfee
Summary: The boys all get new phones as part of a brand deal, so they have to create another group chat. Things go perfectly normally.Also, they're all gay for each other.context i made as a reference while writing it:-Changbin and Jisung are making new songs in the music studio-Hyunjin is working on choreography for a new song in the dance studio-Minho is making food for dinner-Chan is curled up in bed-Felix is aggressively playing Splatoon 2-Jeongin is watching Felix play-Seungmin is asleep in Jeongin's lap





	If You Want To (Only If You Want To) AUTHOR'S NOTE 9/8/20 PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

> ** [AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am deleting all instances of Woojin from this story, as well as from my unposted works. Therefore, there may be some awkward bits where I have changed things. I stand with the victims. I would rather find out that the victims were lying than find out I had been supporting a man who has s*xually assaulted many women, but we are on the latter side of that for now. His actions disgust me, and if you support him, please do not interact with me or my works in any way.]**
> 
> i'm posting a lot of my older fics so that they're out there for you all to enjoy, and i hope you like this one!  
the title is a lyric from beabadoobee's song "If You Want To", which you can find [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTQNJT7OZew)
> 
> _here's the nicknames for everyone in the chat :)_  
Jeongin = Satan  
Seungmin = Satan Jr  
Chan = Broccoli  
Minho = Minhorny  
Hyunjin = Dancing Queen  
Changbin = Emo  
Jisung = Squirrel  
Felix = Memelix

_Chan has created a new group chat with the members Minho, Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin._

_Chan has given everyone admin privileges._

_Jeongin has changed the group name to The Boys™._

_Jeongin has changed his name to Satan._

_Satan has changed Seungmin’s name to Satan Jr._

_Satan has changed Chan’s name to Broccoli._

_Satan has changed Minho’s name to Minhorny._

_Satan has changed Hyunjin’s name to Dancing Queen._

_Satan has changed Changbin’s name to Emo._

_Satan has changed Jisung’s name to Squirrel._

_Satan has changed Felix’s name to Memelix._

Broccoli:  
INNIE NO!!! 

_Broccoli has revoked admin privileges for Satan, Satan Jr, Dancing Queen, Emo, Squirrel, and Memelix._

_Minhorny has revoked admin privileges for Broccoli._

Minhorny:  
you don’t deserve them either, channie 

Broccoli:  
im being bullied by my own boyfriend :( 

Minhorny:  
im sorry baby o3o 

_Satan is now online._

Satan:  
ew stop being gross this is a group chat not your bedroom 

_Memelix is now online._

Memelix:  
okay so why do we have a new group chat, channie? 

Broccoli:  
we all got new phones and new numbers so rather than find a way to continue the old gc i decided to make a new one 

god knows we need it 

there were many things in that chat i’d like to forget 

_Memelix is now offline._

_Dancing Queen is now online._

Dancing Queen:  
i'm trying to make choreo can y’all like,,, shut up? my phone is blowing up 

_Dancing Queen is now offline._

Satan:  
put ur phone on silent, not our fault you don’t know how phones work 

Minhorny:  
_@Satan_ innie 

are you aware of the cute boy sleeping in your lap 

Satan:  
do you think there’s even theslightest bit of a possibility i haven’t noticed our boyfriend curled up in my lap, crushing the double chocolate chip cookie in my pocket? 

Minhorny:  
damn i was just kidding innie 

but ok, valid point. you're committed 

Satan:  
it’s like when a cat chooses you as a seat, minho 

you don’t complain, you don’t move the cat, no matter what 

Broccoli:  
that was,, so sweet 

minho why aren’t you like that :( 

Minhorny:  
im not a fucking weeb 

speaking of weebs, you’re being sentenced to sleep after dinner, chan 

Broccoli:  
whAT WHY?? 

Minhorny:  
baby, you know why, you have chronic insomnia 

you wrote a fucking song about it 

_Memelix is now online._

Memelix:  
you need to sleep, chan!! 

Broccoli:  
you're one to talk, lix! how did the game go? 

have you won a single round yet? 

Memelix:  
mwahahaha 

i've won 4 games in a row!! 

Satan:  
felix if you don’t fucking stop your yelling 

Memelix:  
oh shit 

i woke up seungie, didn't i? 

Satan:  
You Will Regret This Decision™ 

you woke up my boy 

how dARE 

_Satan is now offline._

Minho:  
did seungmin just shut innie up with a kiss 

that’s so gay 

Memelix:  
he did, and now i miss our other boyfriends 

_@Dancing Queen @Emo @Squirrel_ are you guys ready to get picked up yet? 

_Dancing Queen is now online._

Dancing Queen:  
yeah i’ll be at the garage in 20 mins? 

Memelix:  
_@Squirrel_ sungie darling are you and binnie able to go with hyun in 20? 

_Squirrel is now online._

Squirrel:  
yeah 

Memelix:  
alright the felix car is on the way 

Satan:  
don't hit any streetlights dumbass we need that car for this weekend!!!! 

_Memelix is now offline._

_Squirrel is now offline._

_Dancing Queen is now offline._

Minhorny:  
chan come help me with dinner 

Broccoli:  
okay! 

_Minhorny is now offline._

_Broccoli is now offline._

_Satan is now online._

Satan:  
… 

fuck 

i’m in love 

_Satan is now offline._

_[read by all.]_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little piece! i wrote it this summer while i was at camp, and i really like it! if anyone wants to yell about these lovely boys with me, go ahead! xoxo  
tell me what you think, friends :)


End file.
